kingdomheartsfannonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pablo
Pablo, Invocador de Atrapasueños (ポール, サモナー の ドリーム イーター)'' poru, samona no dorimuita'' '''también conocido como Pablo es un joven humano que es uno de los miembros menores de la liga de los Soñadores. Va de mundo en mundo derrotando Sincorazón , Incorpóreos y Nescientes . Personalidad Es un chico listo, alegre y muy sociable. Le encanta conocer otra gente, hacerse amigos, la aventura y los atrapasueños. Odia los malos que se quieren apoderarse del mundo, las desgracias de los demás y de el mismo y cuando las cosas se complican más de lo debido. Aparencia y Caracteristicas Pablo tiene una camiseta de verano de color rojo y tiene pantalón corto amarillo.Por muy extraño que sea, no siente frió con esa vestimenta. En los lugares fríos (Como en una tundra) no se congela ni tiene frio, es muy ágil y sabe caerse siempre de pie. Tiene una llave espada llamada Sueño del Reino (Kingdom Dream), su estilo de combate es esgrima y tiene el poder de invocar espíritus Atrapasueños Sus atrapasueños principales son Aura Lion y Necho Cat . HNI_0007.JPG|Necho Cat de Pablo HNI_0008.JPG|Aura Lion de Pablo Llaves espadas HNI_0020.JPG|Camino Onírico|link=Camino Onírico 150px-Dual_Disk_KH3D.png|Dual Disc 150px-Skull_Noise_KH3D.png|Skull Noise 160px-End_of_Pain_KH3D.png|End of Pain 150px-Sweet_Dreams_KH3D.png|Sweet Dreams 150px-Knockout_Punch_KH3D.png|Knockout Punch 150px-Counterpoint_KH3D.png|Counterpoint 150px-Ultima_Weapon_KH3D.png|Ultima Weapon Lazo_de_Llamas_normal.png|Lazo de Llamas HNI 0078.jpg|Sueño del Reino|link=Sueño del Reino Historia Pasado Antes que se uniera a "La Liga", Pablo vivía en Tierra de Partida con sus dos hermanos en una pequeña casa lejos del castillo de Eraqus (una casita de la Tierra de partida que vivian para pasar el verano). Pablo observaba a los tres discípulos: Terra, Aqua & Ventus. Pablo los admiraba a la hora de entrenar. Pablo deseó algún díatener una llave espada y vivir aventuras emocionantes, cuando pablo cumplió 13 años paso un acontecimiento muy raro... Todo se estada desmoronando a nuestro al rededor: El castillo, el suelo, la casa... Pablo y sus hermanos tenían miedo, no sabían que hacer y se abrazaron entre ellos para que "de un milagro" pudieran salir vivos, y de pronto salieron tres lúzes que salvaron la vida de esos inocentes... Así fue como continuó la épica e interesante historia de Pablo. Miembro de La Liga Pablo estaba en su corazón cuando oye una voz cuya provenencia es desconocida Kingdom Hearts: Pablo, estas aquí por que tienes un don especial, la de invocar atrapasueños, antes de nada debo evaluarte para ser un digno invocador, la primera prueba se trata de un test de importancia... -¿Que es lo que te importa? ¿La amistad o el poder? Salieron del suelo dos pequeños pedestales del suelo, la primera estaba un corazon lleno de felicidad y la segunda habia una espada con una aura muy poderosa, casi se notaba que ardia, Pablo escojió el primer pedetal, cuando solo tenerlo en poco tiempo, desvaneció ese corazón Kingdom Hearts: Buena elección, pasemos a la otra prueba. La segunda prueba se trata de un test de confianza, tienes que caerte del precipicio, si tienes mucha confianza puede que pases la prueba. Pablo se sorprendió por las cosas que habían en el precipicio, estaba aterrorizado pero se tranquilizo, cero los ojos y se deja caerse, se caía de mucha altura, sentía como se estaba cayendo y unos segundos siente que no desciende más, abre los ojos y ve que ya esta en el suelo, no parecía dolerle nada. Kingdom Hearts: Eres muy valiente, sigamos. La 3ª prueba se trata de magia. Tienes que dar a la diana con alguna magia que tienes, intenta apuntar a la diana con esta espada que yace delante de ti mismo. Pablo coge cuidadosamente la espada, tenia un filo sencillo y el puñal también, y sigue las instrucciones que le dijo aquella voz, de repente se propulsó una bola de ascua que golpeó violentamente a la diana. Al pasar "las pruebas de los sueños". La Kingdom Hearts: Muy bien, ahora la ultima prueba es derrotar al dragón atrapasueños pesadilla. Coge la espada y purifica tu corazón. Pablo lucha con esa dicha espada y se enfrenta al atrapasueño, pero cuando Pablo recibió coletazo parecia que el dragón lo había devorado, pero se liberó con mucha dificultad y vuelve a enfrentarse otra vez, cuando parecia que el dragón habia sido derrotado, resulta que le iba a devorar otra vez y una luz brilla fuertemente delente de Pablo. Kingdom Hearts: Ahora, Pablo... tienes que volver al mundo real, Las pruebas ya han concluido Y ese eco le resonaba a Pablo y cerro los ojos lentamente y se encuentra inconsciente... (Poned la musica TWEWY -KINGDOM MIX-) Pablo estuvo inconsciente en el suelo tubado, así que Neku lo llevo a un lugar seguro. Decían Neku que era uno de los supervivientes y Pablo se despierta Pablo: (!) ¿Donde estoy? Neku: Estas en la ciudad de paso, soy Neku. Shiki: Y yo soy Shiki, Shiki Mishaki Pablo: ¡Que nombre más hermoso! (mostrando una sonrisa acojedora) Neku: ¿Te interesaría unirte a la liga de los Soñadores? Pablo, sin pensárselo dijo. Pablo: sí... me uniré, ya que no se donde estoy... De repente Pablo notó algo en la mano. Al mirar, vio que portaba una llave espada y a la vez le salto encima un Necho Kat amistoso. A partir de entonces le aceptaron como uno más y luchó codo con codo contra los sincorazón. Actualmente reside en Ciudad de paso Así fue la historia de como Pablo se unió a "La liga". Poco despues se convirtió en lider... Pablo: Una pregunta Neku. Neku: ¿Sip? Pablo: ¿Que es esta liga, quien lo fundó? Neku se lo explicó con normalidad y Pablo lo entendió toda la causa. (Y parad aqui la musica) Descubrimiento de la Forma Valiente Pablo pasea en el distrito 5 hasta que salio el Lado oscuro. Pablo, sobresaltado; sacó su llave espada y comienza a luchar. Cuando el sincorazón dio un machacazo se quedó en un momento y pablo se subió a su mano hasta legar a su cabeza y le da estocadas y cortes, el sincorazón agarró a Pablo con su gigante mano pero Pablo no tardo en liberarse de el y se fue directamente a darle en la cabeza con agilidad y el sincorazón lo agarró otra vez pero con fuerza y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo y Pablo se sujeta su pecho diciendo Pablo: Voy a derrotar cueste... lo que cueste. Entonces le envolvió una energía y tuvo un traje diferente y luchó de nuevo. Pablo le lanza muchas replicas de su llave espada y le dan al sincorazón y despues lanzo otras relpicas de su llave espada pero esta vez quemandose y eso le probocaba daño extra y al finan efectuó el salto igneo, Al clavar las llaves espadas se levanto una columna de fuego que pulverizó al sincorazón hasta que no quedo nada de el. Y al final derroto a Lado oscuro y aunque le costó derrotar aquel sincorazón, Piensa Pablo: Algo me dice que esto a sido un plan estratégico de alguien.... Un Misterioso encapuchado, Pablo vs M Pablo estaba en su casa cuando se oyó un grito desesperado. Salió a ver que era ese escándalo, y vio a un encapuchado que agarraba a la persona y la dejo caer desmayada. Pablo, desconcertado, se preparo para el combate. El encapuchado le miro y saco 7 lanzas flotantes, y fueron directamente a él. Pablo se defendió y las lanzas cayeron al suelo, pero volvieron con el encapuchado. 'Pablo: '¿Que estas haciendo aquí, acaso eres un sincorazón? 'Encapucado (M): '''Soy un nesciente, y no me compares con esos seres despreciables. '''Pablo: '¿Un nesciente? 'Encapuchado: '''Sí, y déjame comer tranquilo. '''Pablo: '¡Déjales en paz! 'Encapuchado: '''Tengo hambre, ¿y si no? Entonces Pablo se dispone a luchar. M se fundío en el suelo e intento tocar a Pablo pero fue demasiado tarde para tocar porque pablo se dió cuenta antes, Pablo le da varias estocadas y M contraataca dandole un golpe con la llave espada, pero lo esquivó con agilidad y Pablo hizo enlaze con Aura lion y ataca con sus auras dañinas y al final, M es derrotado, se va sin palabras. Entonces todos se levantaron después de que se fuera. Pablo se dió un gran suspiro, pero se planteo una duda y el se fue a otra parte para pensarselo mejor. Hermanos (escuchad Ever After si queréis más adentrar en la historia) Pablo se pensó la ultima vez que se enfrento al encapuchado y penso que era alguien familiar. Se fue a la oficina de correos a pensárselo bien; pero estuvo confuso y se abrumó. De repente, Ken se acerca a Pablo y le dice... Neku:¿Que pasa? Pablo: Me cuesta creer que el encapuchado sea mi hermano. Neku:¿Que encapuchado? Pablo: bueno...tengo 2 hermanos que les perdí de vista cuando yo quería embarcarme en mi aventura. Neku:¿Tienes 2 hermanos? ¿Sabes como son? Pablo se relajó un poco y le dijo lo siguiente: Pablo: Sí, siempre nos reuníamos en Tierra de Partida en los veranos; pero desde que tuve 13 años, ya no les pude ver nunca. Neku:¿Sabes como se llaman? Pablo: El más mayor se llamaba Dani y el otro menos mayor se llamaba...¡No me acuerdo; pero empezaba por M! Neku:¿Porque no les buscas? Haber si tienes una pista, búscales en Tierra de Partida. Pablo:Gracias... Neku Sakuraba... ¿No era así? (Sonriendo) Entonces Pablo se Puso muy alegre y se fue saltando con felicidad. Neku: Me pregunto como serán sus hermanos. Lo inesperado,Pablo y Beat. Pablo salió de la Oficina de correos saltando de alegría hasta que vio a Shiki corriendo y se paró delante mía y le dije: Pablo: ¿Qué pasa? Shiki: He visto un Necrosangijuela en la Plaza de la fuente. Pablo: Avisa a Ken, yo me encargo Shiki: Vale. Entonces Shiki se dirije hacia Ken y Pablo miró y estaba la Necrosanguijuela. Pablo: Haber si eres capaz de impresionarme. Pablo saca su llave espada y se dirijió a la Necrosanguijuela, pero no podía tocarlo porque estaba rodeado de gas venenoso. Parecía imposible, pero de repente salió Beat. Pablo:¿Beat? que haces aquí Beat: Ese bicharraco está causando problemas graves, tu Pablo:¿Sabes como derrotarlo? Beat: Creo que hay que derrotar primero los tentaculos, tu Cuando eliminamos todos esos. La Necrosangijuela se quedó K.O. Pablo: ¡Es la hora de atacar! Pablo se dirigió y mientras me puse en Forma Pesadilla y le dí un golpe con mi filo. Beat: Guao, estas hecho un crak, tu Después, salio Neku: Neku:¿Qué ha pasado aquí? Beat: Deberíais haber visto, tu Pablo lo ha machacado con el filo ese que sacó, tu Neku vieron a Pablo en forma pesadilla y se dispusieron para luchar Pablo:¿Por qué me miráis así?¡Soy yo, Pablo! Cuando Neku le dio un corte, Pablo fue lanzado y volvió a ser normal y se desmayó Neku:¿estas bien? Pablo estaba inmóvil y Neku le deja en su casa, Unos días después, Pablo se volvió a despertarse El abandono de Ciudad de Paso Pasados dos meses desde que comenzaron las guerras Mutran, se anunció el hallazgo de la cerradura que impediría el paso de los Sincorazón, pero Mutran se había adelantado a ellos, y se las apañó para traer a tantos sincorazón como pudo para impedir a la Liga llegar a la cerradura. Por lo cual, Ken convenció a todos los miembros de la liga para luchar con él y abrirse paso hacia la cerradura, que se encontraba en el distrito número cinco. Dicho lo cual, la Liga se abrió paso hasta el distrito cuatro, donde se libró una gran batalla entre los Sincorazón invasores contra los Humanos y los Atrapasueños defensores. Todos los miembros se quedaron a luchar en el distrito cuatro, salvo Pablo que fue al distrito cinco a cerrar la cerradura. Pablo no tardó en cerrar la cerradura, acabando de una vez con la invasión de los Sincorazón. Sin embargo, misteriosamente un tipo misterioso se va de ciudad de paso, Pablo; como no popensar "¿Quienes el?" entonces... decidió seguirle hasta Vergel Radiante. Ayuda en Vergel Radiante Pablo consiguió seguirle la pista, pero se detuvo cerca de un balcón, que enfocaba directamente con un castillo. A su lado estaba un anciano, que le contó cómo llegar hasta el castillo. Volvió a seguir a Pablo, pero no fue descubierto, parecia no importarle quenes o que es lo que seguia, entonces el sospechoso se paró, estaba hablando de algo, Pablo intentó acercarse, pero piso por accidente, una rama. Entonces Pablo retrocede, pero el sospechoso no parecia oir, tal vez era sordo, intento acercarse y consigio oir algo. ???:Solo tengo que ser mas fuerte para destruirlo todo... Pablo le toco el hombro del sospechoso y este le miro y salió despaborido, Pablo intentó segirle, pero por una extraña razón se desbaneció sin más... En tonces Pablo sigió al camino del castillo. La cuestión para entrar era utilizando la Llave Espada para llamar a un teleférico que les llevaría directos al castillo. Una vez dentro, no tardaron en encontrarse con un extraño personaje llamado 'Toni. Pablo con solo verle, Pablo se alegro de habrele encontrado otra vez, decia que setaba buscandoo un sospechoso que cree que es el causante de todos esos ataques de los sincorazones, Pablo le conto que trataba de seguirle, pero se le escapó en plena persecución. Toni penso que era una buena idea que se uniese a su grupo, porque si son más, lograran facilmente los objetivos. Pronto descubrieron que la puerta principal estaba cerrada, y que sólo podría ser abierta mediante un interruptor que había en el acueducto, al que llegaron mediante otro teleférico. No tardaron en localizarlo y abrir la puerta principal, no sin antes tropezar con algunos sincorazón. Para hallar al sospechoso. Y encontraron al sospechoso y el invoco a algunos sincorazones, Pablo derroto al sospechoso sin rastro y desbaneció, dejando a Pablo y a Toni solos con unos pocos Sincorazón suyos. De repente Pablo se desmayo y se encuentra en un lugar muy oscuro y de repente sale Ojos Rojos. Pablo no tardó en darse cuenta y esquivo el ataque, se dispone a atacar. Cuando lo derrotó, recuperó su conciencia y se despertó, Toni le dijo que si estaba bien y le respondió con un gesto de afirmación. Toni le da las gracias a Pablo por haber ayudado, entonces el le dice si alguin dia se podrian medir algun dia y Pablo aceptó su desafío y se dan un estrecho de manos y se despiden .Pablo abrió un portal de luz y dejó que el azar le guiase a nuevos mundos. Una chica amigable, Exva Accidentalmente, Pablo llegó al mundo inexistente. Vio a su lado unas personas que se discutían ¿O no eran humanos? Consiguió llegar al otro lado desapercibido. Vio a una chica con abrigo morado llamativo y la saludó: Pablo': '''Hola. Exva': ¿Quien eres? Pablo: Soy Pablo, de la Liga de los Soñadores.¿Y tú? Exva: Me llamo Exva, soy de la Organización XIII. Encantado de conocerte Pablo: Igualmente. Pablo le enseño sus espíritus Atrapasueños a Exva y ella respondió: Exva: ¿Te ayudan? Pablo: Sí, son mis mejores amigos.¿Y tu, no tienes quien te ayudan? Exva: No, de momento. Entonces Exva se fue con Pablo de aventuras. Exva le enseño un sitio del atardecer llamado Villa crepúsculo. Exva le enseño un sitio especial donde ver la apuesta de sol y Pablo dijo: Pablo: Que apuesta de sol tan bonita. En ciudad de paso la noche es muy especial. Exva le da un helado a Pablo y contemplan la apuesta de sol. Pablo: mmm... esta muy dulce, la verdad. Exva le regala un abrigo rojo de la Organizacion XIII Pablo: ¿Para mi? no se.... Exva: Vamos, pruébalo Pablo: Vale lo probaré Pablo se puso el abrigo rojo y ... Exva: ¡Hala! te favorece mucho. Pablo: Puede que me lo lleve...es mi color favorito...¡Vale, me lo llevo! La Red (Tron Legacy) Pablo abre los ojos, mira su alrededor y dice: Pablo: Es una pasada, ¿es un Mundo virtual? De repente, una maquina voladora pasa por encima de Pablo Pablo:Wow, ¿que es eso? lo investigaré Pablo persigue al Vehículo volador.Cuando llega en el aterrizaje de aquel Vehículo, habían guardias con raro aspecto, le ve uno y se le acera. Guardia: Programa detectado. Pablo:¿quien yo? No soy un programa, soy Pablo Guardia:Programa identificado, Pablo. Vendrás con nosotros. Los dos otros guardias le cogen de los hombros en ambos lados. Pablo:Hey...Sois unos tipos son muy antipáticos. Pablo se soltó con mucho fuerza y se escapó.Cuando llego en la autopista, había otro de los guardias pero este era diferente, saca sus discos de su espalda y Pablo se dispone a luchar.El guardia diferente se pone ha contactar con alguien y saltó ágilmente a Pablo. ???:¿Qué es esa arma que llevas?¿Puedo verlo? Pablo:¿Yo? Pablo enseña la llave espada a la chica y ella lo mira atentamente. ???:Esto es increíble.¿Que tipo de programa es este? Pablo:¿Programa?,Yo no (con una voz graciosa) esto es una llave espada y yo me llamo Pablo. Sam:Soy Sam. Pablo:Esto es como una vida virtual ¿no? ¿¿¿:Si, lo es y escucha, El programa que pasó, era Tron. Pablo:¿Tron? quien es. ¿¿¿: Tron era un buen amigo y juntos hicimos este lugar, La red.Pero un hombre llamado CLU le sustituyó los recuerdos en ordenes que a CLU de apetecía. Pablo:¡ESO ES HORRIBLE! ¿pero no podemos devolver la memoria? ¿¿¿:Tron tiene un pequeño código que le impide recordar y CLU lo convirtió en Rinzler, necesitamos saber como desbloquearlo. Pablo: O sea que Tron tiene un código que solo obedece a CLU y necesitamos descifrar el código para que vuelva como el Tron de siempre. ¿¿¿:Esa es la idea. Pablo: Gracias, señor. Pablo se da vuelta. ¿¿¿: ¿A donde vas? Pablo: Voy a por CLU ???: ¿Tu sabes donde esta? Pablo: Nop, no tengo ni idea. ???:Que usuario tan curioso, se parece como Flyny o Sam. Vamos Pablo, te enseñare el camino ¿¿¿: Vale Quorra, pero date prisa. Sam: Si, no sabremos si el Rinzler atacará de nuevo. Quorra: Si tenemos que hacer a tiempo, tendremos que detener a tron primero. Pablo: Tu y yo es suficiente. ¿¿¿:Vale, pero tenes que tener cuidado. Así Quorra y Pablo fueron a buscar a CLU. Cuando llegaron en la nave de CLU no había nadie, Quorra y Pablo decidieron registrar la nave y apareció el Rinzler. Quorra sacó su disco y pablo agarro su muñeca diciendo: Pablo: Espera, Quorra. Déjame hablar con el Rinzler. Quorra: Pablo, los programas no tienen corazón Pablo: Lo se, pero si era un buen amigo tendrá corazón. Pablo se acerco al Renzler y Dijo: Pablo: eh tu, no eres quien se llama Tron. Eres el que construyó. La red con tu amigo.Vamos recuérdalo... Rinzler se quedo quieto un segundo y se dispuso a atacar y Quorra se defendió y los dos se fueron empujados. Quorra: Ves que tenia razón. Pablo: Sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Nada más. Quorra estuvo inconsciente por el golpe y Rinzler lo capturo. Pablo:¡No!. Tron¿Porque? De repente Pablo se mareó y se desmayó. Pablo se despertó en un estadio y dos hombres ascendieron al estadio. CLU: Te estaba esperando, Pablo Pablo: ¿Quién eres? CLU: Soy CLU y transforme la memoria de tron para que estuviera en mi disposición Pablo:...Vale, hagamos un trato, cuando gane a ``quiensea´´, le devolverás la memoria ¿vale? CLU:De acuerdo, pero tendrás que luchar contra tron. Pablo:¡PERO SERAS...! CLU: No te preocupes,haz lo que puedas y solucionado. CLU bajó por la plataforma que le ascendió. Rinzler y Pablo se disponieron a atacar y lucharon y Quorra aparece montando en una nave. Pablo: Quorra,¿Que haces aquí? Quorra: Pablo, tienes razón,Tron me ha dejado escapar.Tienes que Luchar. Pablo se pone en pie y lucha contra el Rinzler. Cuando derrotó a Rinzler, Pablo apuntó la llave espada y quitó el código y Tron estuvo tumbado,entonces CLU saco su disco y lo lanzó a Pablo y tron reaccionó y empujó a Pablo y el disco Botó y rompió una de las plataformas que estaba Tron y se callo, Pablo intento cogerlo, pero no le llegó la mano y Tron se calló al precipicio. CLU: Arh, Tendré que coger a otro Rinzler. Pablo miro detenidamente el precipicio y se le apareció una cerradura de llave, Pablo lo apuntó y se fue al siguiente mundo. Encuentro con War Gargole Pablo fue enviado a Villa crepusculo y el se decicó a explorar , vio a un chico con un abrigo negro con los ojos vendados y parecía ser atacado por una horda de sincorazón e intento hacer algo y eliminó a los sincorazón, uno cada uno hasta que no quedo ninguno. Pablo: Que te pasa ¿Estas herido? El chico de ojos vendados se levanta y dice. Jaxun: ¿Quien...Quien eres? Pablo: ¿Yo? soy Pablo, de la liga de los soñadores.Viajo de mundo en mundo para ser más fuerte,¿y tú?¿no tienes nombre? Jaxun:...Jaxun, así me llamo Pablo: Jaxun...Un nombre muy descolocado, en mi opinión. Jaxun:¿Eso quees? Pablo:¿A que has venido aqui? Jaxun:Tengo que derrotar a algo que no es un sincorazon, ni incorporeo, ni nesiente. Pablo:¿Que tal si te ayudo? Jaxun no respondio nada. Jaxun: Vale...sigeme Pablo, sin dudar, sige a Jaxun cuando derrepente... se mostró Wargargol. Pablo:No me digas que ese es la cosa que dijiste. Jaxun:Eso parece. Pablo y Jaxun se dispone para luchar. Pablo se debilitaba con ataque deslizante varias veces y Jaxun utiliza 1000 Rayos oscuros y cuando la vitalidad de Wargargol estaba a la mitad secuestró a Pablo con la cola y Jaxun fue a salvarle, pero no lo podia sacarlo, así que tubo que encargarse de el, Jaxun tubo que darle con su llave espada y cuando fué oportúno, efectuo el dark cannon y derotaron a Wargargol y otro cristal llego en sus manos Pablo:Ya tengo 2. Gracias por... ¿he? Jaxun hizo un portal oscuro y se despidio y le dio las gracias y se fué. Pablo se quedo ahí 1 minuto y apareció la cerradura y Pablo se va al sígiente mundo. El lado oscuro de Pablo,Pablo vs Solrac y Balpo Pablo, andando tranquilamente en una pradera y se tumbo entre las hierbas pensando y tan relajado hasta que oyó un susurro muy extraño. ???:Te estaba esperando Pablo reacciona rápidamente y se levanta y todo su alrededor se vuelve negro y detrás de Pablo estaba Sorlac y le extrajo una esfera negra y Pablo se debilita y la esfera esa poco a poco se transformo y tenia forma humanoide y le contesta. Balpo: ¿Que tal? Pablo: Es imposible Pablo intenta levantarse pero se tropieza y se cae al suelo. Sorlac: Precencia tu lado oscuro...Balpo Pablo: Eso es inposible. (Para mas emocion L'Eminenza Oscura I) Pablo se toca el simbolo de atrapasueños de su ropa y se transforma en Forma valiente y empieza a luchar. Sorlac invoca los 300 orbes oscuros y van directamente a Pablo y el se defiende y se resiste. Los revota y ban a por Sorlac, pero Balpo las rebota todas dando patadas y como no pudo resistir mas, golpearon a Pablo y se produjo humo y Pablo ataca a Sorlac pero se defiende con el simbiote que le agarra la espada y le tira. Pablo: No...¡No lo permitire! De repente, Pablo se transorma en modo Pesadilla y le hace un poco de daño a Sorlac Sorlac: Que curioso, ¿como puedes controlar la pesadilla? ya nos veremos luego, vamos Balpo. Sorlac crea un portal oscuro y se van y Balpo guiña a Pablo. Pablo vuelve al prado y continua su camino. Y una cerradura de llave aparece y Pablo lo habre y se va al sigiente mundo. (Parad aqui la musica) Estación central de juegos (RompeRalph) Pablo se encuentra en un lugar grande, parecía una estación de metro. Pablo:¡Hala! Nunca había visto este sitio. Pablo mira y parecía todo desierto, pero solo había alguien...azul. Así Pablo se fue a ese ``alguien´´ ha preguntar. Pablo: Perdone,¿Sabes donde estamos? ???:Tío, estas en la estación central de juegos. Pablo:¡Ah! muchas gracias... por cierto, ¿Como te llamas? Sonic :Sonic.Sonic, El erizo, ¿y tu? Pablo: Pues...Pablo Sonic: Encantado de conocerte, Pablo Pablo: Ídem Sonic: Ahora que caigo...¿De que juego eres? Pablo: (Sorprendido)¿Yo?emm... En ese momento salieron sincorazón errores Pablo: ¡Mecachis! Sincorazón Sonic :¿Así lo llamas esos? Pablo: No, así se llama. Pablo se dispone a luchar.Derrotó a muchos sincorazón y se le cansó la mano de tanto mover la llave espada,levantó la llave espada, Como no se dio cuenta, Su filo comenzó a brillar desde su punta hasta donde acababa su filo y Pablo dio una estocada y de esa energía se transformó en una flecha que atravesó muchos sincorazón. Pablo:¿Que ha pasado...una nueva habilidad? Entonces se animó a derrotar a los sincorazón errores y los derroto a todos. Pero había un pesadilla, Coomantis y se dirigió a Pablo para darle un golpe y Pablo da un salto mortal hacia atrás. Sonic:Esta vez, lucharemos juntos. Pablo:Vale, pero ¿sabes luchar? Sonic:Claro que sí. Entonces Pablo y Sonic luchan contra Commantis, le dejaron con poca vida. Sonic:Dame una patada Pablo:¿Que? ¿Estas loco? Te haré mucho daño. Sonic:No te preocupes y confía en mí (Guiñando el ojo) Pablo:Vale. Sonic se agacho y se volvió en pelota y Pablo dio una patada de tal forma que atrabesó al Jefe pesadilla y le derrotaron y Pablo obtubo el 3º cristal. Pablo: Con esta son 3. Sonic: Si me disculpas, yo vuelvo a por mis cosas. Después Pablo vio una escritura y Pablo se puso a leer. Pablo:``Soy un rostro separado de mi cuerpo, pero no de mi poder ¿Sabes quien soy?´´ Pablo pensó y no tardo en decir la respuesta. Pablo:¡Eres una Mascara! Derrepente se ilumino la escritura y obtuvo una mascara muy rara. Pablo:¿Lo tengo? ¿Una mascara? Bueno... Guardó la mascara y continuó con su viaje. La luz y la sombra,Pablo y Balpo Pablo volvio a Ciudad de Paso y buscó a Ken, pero no esta por ningun lado así que entro en su casa y derrepente. (Pon la musica Innocent Times.) Pablo: ¿Tu eres...? Balpo: Balpo,el emascarado ¿Y tu? Pablo: Pablo, pero... ¿Que haces en mi casa? Balpo: Soy tu oscuridad. Pablo: Yo no he sucumbido a la oscuridad... Balpo: No, soy tu parte mala ¿lo captas? Pablo: (Confuso) ¿Para que has venido aqui? Balpo: Quiero una epica lucha. Pablo se extraño un poco y le contresto Pablo: ¿Quieres que luchemos? Balpo: Sí, luchemos. Entonces Balpo y Pablo salen se la Casa de Pablo y empiezan a luchar. (Para aquí y Pon esto Dark Pit's Theme ) Pablo saca su llave espada y ataca a Balpo, pero Balpo se defendió y empujo a Pablo con llave espada Balpo: ¿Que pasa, no puedes contra mí? Pablo: No, no es eso solo que me he despistado. Y se levanta Balpo: Tienes que hacer la batalla mas intrigante. Y empezaron a luchar orta vez. Pablo esquina y bloquea los ataques de Balpo Balpo: ¿luchas o huyes? Pablo: pensaba que querias una batalla intrigantre Balpo: si pero no me refiero a eso. A si que Pablo se enlazo con Necho Cat y empezaron a bailar. Balpo: ¿Un enlace? ¿Eso es lo que sabes hacer? Cuando Pablo y Necho cat toco el ritmo, Balpo sintio una energia dañina que le empujo un poco Balpo: ¿Que ha sido eso? El ritmo de Necho Cat se combierte en una energia que daña a los enemigos de mi alrededor. Pablo y Necho cat dejaron de bailar y Balpo esta aturdido, Pablo le da con la llave espada y Balpo se cae. Balpo: Vale, vale, me has ganado y...¡ha sido una batala normalmente epica! pero volveré. Balpo se marchó y Pablo piensa sobre Balpo. Pablo: (Creo que Balpo me ha caido bastante bien) (Y aqui se acaba la musica) Un buen saludo significa bondad,Pablo y Rocío Pablo se encuentra al frente del Castillo Disney y se dirije a la puerta y un guardia con una armadura le dijo Guardia: Señor, usted no puede pasar Pablo: ¿Que pasa, se necesita algo para entrar? Soy Pablo, de la liga de los soñadores Guardia: Demuestrame como te defiendes Pablo saca su llave espada y el guardia le deja pasar y dentro del castillo se encontro a Rocío Rocío: Hola, extranjero Pablo: Hola... ¿Quien eres tu? Rocío: Soy Rocío, una de los Caballeros del Reino ¿Y tu? Pablo: Me llamo Pablo, uno de la liga de los soñadores. Encantado de conocerte. Rocío: Igualmente. Pablo saca la mascara que encontró en la anterior vez Rocío: ¿De donde has encontrado esta mascara? Pablo: Me lo encontre por hay, mira hay algo escrito de tras de la mascara Pablo se acerca la cara a la mascara para leer lo que estaba escrito y la mascara se pega a la cara de Pablo y se le crea una armadura. Rocío: ¿PERO QUE TE HA PASADO? Pablo se mira y se sorprende. Pablo: Tengo una armadura, eso es todo, creo. Derepente se oye al guardian gritar, Pablo y Rocío se dirije a la puerta. Pablo: Como cuesta correr así... ¡Claro como no! y ven una horda de sincorazones, Rocio saca su katana y Pablo intenta sacar su llave espada pero no le sale e intenta sacar la mascara pero no se lo puede quitar. Pablo: Mecachis, ¿Ahora que hago? y se mira en sus hombros que tiene cuchilla Pablo: Claro, ahora se que hacer y Pablo empieza a luchar... pero solo fue el principio cuando pensaba que ye lo han terminado, resulta que fataba luchar contra un segidor oscuro. Pablo: Venga ya. Y a Pablo se le quito la mascara solo. Pablo: Bueno, esto ya es otra cosa Pablo coje la mascara a la vez se monta en su Aura lion y Necho cat tambien, Pablo lanzaba su llave espada y Necho cat baila y lanza tres bolas electrizantes y Rocío utilizo su poder ``Fuego Sagrado del Fénix´´ y cuando le quedaba poca vida, Pablo y sus atrapasueños Hicieron un circulo y Pablo creo una bola y cuando la toco, el sincorazon se se desvaneció. Rocío: Muchas gracias, sin ti me costaria hacerlo pero gracias Pablo: De nada... Ahora que lo pienso, podrias en señarme el castillo Rocío: Claro Rocío le enseño a Pablo todo el castillo y ya es de noche Pablo: Bueno, ya tengo que irme pero no te preoocupes, volvere Y Pablo volvió a ciudad de paso (Para una musica de ending...Dream Drop Distance - The Next Awakening Disfrutadla :'-D) Amenaza desde las pesadillas, Ken Dragón. Pablo se encuentran en un pacifico lugar donde solo y había hierba y arboles repacidos en todo ese mundo, ellos hablan de un tema muy interesante, escuchemos: (Y tambien escuchad Safely ) Pablo: ¡Que bonito lugar! Ojala pudiese estar una eternidad, me pregunto que abra pasado a Neku, espero que nada, estubiese bien que algies se uniera más de la liga de los soñadores, tengo que hacer un postal de inscripciones, a lo mejor se uniesen más, bueno yo descansare antes de partir... (Durmiendose) Pablo dormia placidamente tumbado en ese pacifico lugar, de rrepente se muestran recuerdos cuando tenia a sus hermanos, sonreia con solo recordar. Pablo: Hermanos, ojala estubierais conmigo para contemplar esto... (Parad la musica aqui) De rrepente, Pablo oyó un silbido y se levantó, que cada vez era intenso hasta que a la vez que el paisaje se volvía oscuro, Pablo tuvo una jaqueca. Pablo: Niiaagg, ¿que me pasa? ¿Una jaqueca? Pablo se desmayó al instante, y cuando se despierta parece que esta dentro de algo Pablo: Espera, ¿que es este sitio? me parece fa... Pablo recordo, de que le sonaba. Pablo: Ya me acuerdo (Chocando la palma con el puño) ¿Mi pesadilla me ha devorado? Sera mejor que encuentre su cristal. Pablo buscó el cristal, parecia recorrer una eternidad... Pablo: Ahí esta... Pablo asesta el golpe y el cristal se rompió y todo se iluminó con mucha fuerza, cuando Pablo abrió los ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Pablo: Lo he conseguido, síiiii. Pablo: El dragón, ahora puedo invocarle con mi podre de invocador (alzando el cristal) ¡Te invoco, Ken dragon! Dependiente de muchos cristales crearon al Ken dragon. Pablo: Buen nombre, suena genial. Vamos a ber de que estas hecho, pequeñín Ken dragon sombrevoló ese campo y poco después regresaron a Ciudad de paso. Tierra de dragones (Mulan) Como siempre, Pablo visitaba a otros mundos, nunca dejava de ver todos ellos... Pablo: ¡Parece que este mundo me va a encantar! No se porque pero tengo una acorazonada. Pablo empezó a caminar en un llamo, se encontraba con sincorazones feroces, pero los elimino sin preocupación, en ese momento encontró una aldea de aspecto oriental. Pablo: ¡Ala! Un pueblo, me encanta los pueblos. Pablo se dirigió al pueblo, como siempre, había mucha jente feliz y con una armonía que se notaba por todas partes, Pablo andaba con notable felicidad y se estrelló con un muro de jente, mirando al frente. Pablo: ¿Que estáis mirando? ???: Van ha celebrar y nominar que sera la chica del té Pablo: ¿Chica del té? ???: Y yo que se, míralo Aquel humilde señor me dejo ver lo que pasaba adelante. Pablo: (...) ¡Aaahhh! Vale, van chicas, ¿Maquilladas? Sin duda Pablo identificó que todas ellas que eran chicas kimono, la ultima chica se fijo a Pablo. Pablo: (me esta mirando... ¿Que querrá de mi?) Entonces todas esas chicas se pararon ante una casa oriental (obiamente) y utilizaron las paraguas y apuntaron a la casa tapadas como si estuviera a punto de atacar y de esa casa, aparece una señora obesa con un kimono rosa saliendo... Pablo: (Que horrible esta, ¿No sabe lo que se lleva lo ultimo?) señora obesa: ¡Mulan! Mulan: ¡Presente! señora obesa: Siempre hablando sin permiso, vamos entra. Entonces Mulan y la señora entraron a casa. Pablo le corroía su curiosidad, así que de dirigió a las ventanas desapercibido y oyó la conversación a la vez que miró que pasó. Señora: Muy bien, empieza. Cuando empezó a decir cosas de el "viento del valor" y otras cosas. En cuanto sirvió el té, se caldeaba el ambiente, por no decir que a la señorita se le quemaba el trasero. Al parecer, Mulan apago el fuego que tenia en el trasero, pero apunto a la cara, estropeando su maquillaje y la señora regaño a Mulan, pareció que le habia rechazado a Mulan. Pablo siguió a Mulan con mucha curiosidad, observaba desde todos los angulos... Cuando Mulan se sentó en un pedestal, llovía a cántaro y se le veía triste, Pablo como no,se sentó a su lado y habló con ella. Pablo: Hola, te llama Mulan ¿No? Mulan: ¿Estabas entre el publico? No es mi problema, mi padre se va a la guerra y tengo que impedirlo, esta muy mayor para ir a la guerra. Pablo: Oye, ¿porque no le ayudas?, No importa si eres mujer, o que no puedas, tienes que intentarlo... nunca te rindas... Mulan: Gracias, por cierto, como te- En ese instante, Pablo ya se había ido... Pablo abandonó el pueblo e iba a ayudar acabar ese conflicto, en el camino se encontraba con sincorazones, pasó un dia después de un largo camino encontró el campamento y a la vez encontró a Mulan con la armadura verde... Pablo: Mulan, sabia que lo harías. Mulan: ¿Eres el que me hablo Ayer? Pablo: Sí, Soy Pablo, Pablo el in- ???: Y yo soy Musu Pablo: Pues encantado de... ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Musu: eh, tío, ni que fuera una feroz bestia. Pablo: Claro que no, Musu, solo es que me he sobre saltado. Mulan: ¿Vas tu también a la guerra? ¿Como vas armado? Pablo: Sí, es lo que uno haría para acabar con el conflicto y no te preocupes por mi, tengo ases, en la manga. Por cierto ¿Que pasa en la guerra? Mulan: Los hunos quieren apoderarse de china. Pablo: Vale, ¿entramos? Entonces entraron al campamento y había muchos hombres, Pablo peinó toda la zona, conociendo todo el parámetro, y de repente Pablo ve que se había liado gorda, habían muchos hombres que se peleaban muchos como una montaña de hombres... Hasta que el general, se enteró y ordeno a todos en firme. General: Quien ha sido... Todos los hombres: ¡¡HA SIDO ÉL!! Y todos indicaban a Mulan a cubierta. Pablo: (Mulan, ¿como consigne meterse en líos?) Entonces el general llamo a Mulan diciendo "tu". General: ¿Como te llamas? Mulan pensada que nombre se pondría. Pablo: (Oh, no. Tengo que pensar y rápido) Pablo suspiró y ando con normalidad acercándose al general y a Mulan. Pablo: Señor general, me llamo Poru y el Pit. Mulan: ¿Pit? Pablo: el rollo y todo saldra bien General: Gracias por la presentación, Poru. Pit, no la lies más. El general se pone a andar en frente de cada uno, lanza una flecha a lo alto de un palo de madera grande... (Teneis que ver aquí para resumirlo todo) Después de un día de entrenamiento duro, los dos están en el campamento Pablo: Mulan, Eres como yo. Nunca te rindes. Mulan: Lo se, lo comprendí todo desde que lo vi. Pablo: Así me gusta. Y ahora, a dormir. Los dos se durmieron en el campamento. Al día siguiente, todos del campamento fueron al pueblo donde nos pedía ayuda, al final del camino, llegaron al pueblo, o mejor dicho; llegaron demasiado tarde al pueblo, ya todo estaba devastado y también otro campamento, cerca del pueblo, y unos de los hombres encontró un caso, y la espada, el general cavo aquella espada y con la mascara y continuaron tristes todos, y en el camino, alguien tubo la brillante idea de lanzar un cañón de petardo. El General se acerco a Mulan y dijo. General: Pit, ¿Quien lo ha disparado? No sabes que le hemos dado. De repente una flecha se dirija al general. Pablo: ¡Cuidado Capitan! Pablo apartó al general y Pablo recibió esa flecha a su hombro. General: Poru, ¿estas bien? Pablo: Sí solo es una flecha. De repente salieron una lluvia de flechas y tuvieron que correr para llevarse los cañones de petardo; porque estaba ardiendo el carruaje y se pusieron en un punto donde las flechas no llegaban. El contraataque fue humeante y el general pidió que parasen de disparar, acabaron con los arqueros, pues no obstante vino la caballería con Shan Yu. Entones, Mulan y Pablo corrieron hacia el punto donde provocaran una avalancha, y de una vez acabar con los hunos, Shan Yu se acercaba cada vez y Mulan intentaba encender la mecha, y no podía así que utilizó a Musu como mechero y encendió en cañón de petardos, lo cual Haquila obligó ha retroceder y el petardo se lo llevó con Musu y provoco una avancha, Shan Yu queria matar a Mulan, pero Pablo lo protegió y recibido el sablazo, Mulan y Pablo corrieron hacia abajo para que no le pille la avalancha. Pablo: Mulan, llevate al capitan. Mulan: Pero Pablo... Pablo: No te preocupes, yo puedo correr Mulan fué a por el capitan mientras que Pablo corria hacia abajo, la avalancha casi le pilla a Pablo por no ser la idea de saltar y usar la llave espada como tabla de sowboard, mientras Mulan cojío al capitan, pero fueron pillados. Pablo: ¡Oh, no! Pero de repente mulan salió con su caballo de la avalancha, pero no tenian al señor capitan. Pablo: ¿Y el capitan? Pablo se deslizaba en zig zag buscando al capitan y le encontro la mano. Pablo: ¡Capitan! Pablo fue directo a la mano del capitan y le rescato. Pablo: ¡No se preocupe, todo esta bajo control! Pablo entrego a Mulan al Capitan para que este asalvo Capitan: Gracias, Poru. Parecia estar asalvo hasta que descubrieron que se ivan directo al precipicio, Pablo se refugío arriba de la roca. Hombre: ¿Como lo has hecho? Pablo: No hay tiempo, hay que salvar a Pit y al Capitan. Los hombres prepararon la flecha con cuerda, uno lo disparó con la flecha... ¿y la cuerda? desgraciadamente se le escapó de las manos. Hombre: Lo siento, ¿porque tiene que escaparse siempre cuando casi la tengo? De repente la flecha disparada fue exactamente a las manos de ese hombre, pero esa cuerda tiraba y todos los hambres fueron directos a sujetarlo, casi no lo contaban si no fuera por aquel hombre que era muy fuerte. Al fin, todos estuvieron de una pieza. Capitan: La verdad es que nunca habia conoido unos hombres tan locos. Pablo y Mulan: No hay de que. Pero en ese instante, Pablo se arodilla precipitadamente con la caa dolorida. Capitan: Poru, ¿te pasa algo? Pablo se toca su herida y sus dedos estavan manchadas de sangre. Capitan: ¡Traed a un medico! Todo saldra bien... A Pablo se le oscurecia al vista hasta que no vio nada... Pablo se despierta en un lugar muy familiar, y se encuentra con su hermano, Dani. Pablo: ¡¡¡HERMNO!!! *Abrazando a Dani* ¡Cuanto te he hechado de menos! Vamos, encontremos a Mi... Dani: Ya estamos en casa... Pablo: Y Mi... No... no, no, no. No quiero vivir aqui... Dani, sin rechistar se rió muy poco y empezo ha caminar. Pablo: No, hermano ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *Llorando* Pablo empezo ha correr pero cada vez Dani se alejaba, más y más... y de pronto se despierta en una cabaña, con Mulan y el capitan. Pablo: Mulan... Capitan... me halegro que esteis bien. Capitan: ¿¿¿Mulan??? El capitan quitó la goma que sugetaba el pelo... Capitan: ¿Como has podido violar la ley? El capitan tira a Mulan y a Pablo, los hombres se ponian tristes por saber que Pit era una chica. Parecia que iba a decapitar a Pablo y a Mulan, pero en vez de eso, tiró la espada... Capitan: ¡Venga, Mobeos! El capitan dejó tirado a Pablo y a Mulan en la montaña. Pablo: (...) Lo siento, no tuve que mencio... *Llorando* Mulan: Da igual, ahora ya sabe que soy una mujer... Entonces Pablo y Mulan se quedaron en la montaña, abandonados. Pero Pablo habia oido un grito, miro para echar un vistazo y era Shan Yu y los hunos... Pablo: Mulan, Mulan... Mulan: Que pasa Pablo... Pablo: El general de los hunos han sobrevivido... Mulan: Imposible... Mulan se monta es su caballo y va dirección a Pekin. Pablo: Espera, yo tambien voy... puede que te den... Mulan: Es verdad, tu tambien tienes los mismos motivos. Pablo se sube al caballo y se fueron a Pekín... Y van a por el capitan. Mulan: Shan Yu y los hunos han sobrevivido a la avalancha, tienes que creerme. Pablo: Sí, es verdad... El capitan, les ignora pasando de largo. Pablo: Parece que el don testarudo no nos quiere escuchar... Pablo y Mulan entraron al patio del castillo, donde habia mucha gente... Pablo: (Espero que no hayan...) De repente Pablo vió en el cielo habia un sincorazón dragón oriental... y a la vez los unos se revelaron y secuestraron al emperador... Pablo: ¡Oh nop, doble problema, solo me queda esto! *Sacando de su bolsillo el cristal que invocaba a Ken dragon...* ¡TE INVOCO, KEN DRAGON! Y salio una energia muy poderosa que dejo boquiabierto a Mulan y salió Ken dragon. Pablo: Ken dragon, ocúpate del Sincorazón. Mulan: ¿Y que vamos ha hacer? Pablo: Nosotros acabaremos con Shan Yu... Entonces Mulan, Pablo, el capitan y sus hombres se pusieron a esalar al castillo y ha encargarse de los hunos... Ken dragon, luchaba contra el sincorazón gigante... al final Ken dragon, derrotó al sincorazón gigante, pero la cosa no se terminó aun. Shan Yu, luchaba contra Pablo y Mulan... Mulan tuvo una idea. Mulan: Pablo, necesito un petardo grande. Pablo buscaba un petardo grande lo encontro, entonces Pablo apuntó a Shan Yu y disparo el petardo con Piro, menos mal que no era pequeño... El petardo se llevo a Shan Yu y se estrello contra todos esos petardos. Pablo y Mulan salvaron a todos, tambien el capitan... Cunado todo acabo... Pablo y Mulan volvieron al pueblo... Mulan: Gracias, sin ti no lo hubiera contado... Pablo: De nada, he cumplido con mi deber... Entonces Pablo se despide de Mulan y vuelve a por su asunto. Pablo: (¡Tengo que hablar con Ken! sobre la abundancia. Algo va a liarse gorda...) La perdida de un ser querido Una mañana, en la ciudad de paso Pablo contemplaba desde lo más alto con su abrigo rojo de la Organización XIII un bonito amanecer. Pablo: Que bonito, ojala Exva lo viese... Y de repente, Necho Cat y Aura Lion se le aparecieron en ambos lados y sentados. Pablo: Necho Cat, Aura Lion; No os había olvidado de vosotros Y ellos empezaron a rozarse a Pablo con mucha ternura. Pablo: ¡Chicos, Chicos, por favor! ¡Me estáis avergonzando! Neku: ¡Pablo! ¿Donde se supone que estas? ¿Hoy no te tocaba hacer de chef en practica? Pablo: ¡Jolines, se me olvidó por completo! Pablo, Necho Cat y Aura Lion bajan y en seguida fueron a por Neku. Neku: ¿Donde has estado? ¿Sabes que es peligroso ir brincando por alli? Pablo: Eee... No te preocupes. Soy como un felino. Entonces Necho cat le da una colleja a pablo con su cola. Neku: Bueno, ha lo que iba. ¿No ivas a por unas judias azuki para hacer dorayakis? Pablo: Claro ¿Como no? A parte de eso, Pablo se fue del castillo con un dorayaki que sobró y vino ha visitar a M. Pablo: Bros. ¿donde estas? ¡BROOOOOOS! De repente Necho Cat y Aura Lion Pablo: Chicos, esperad... Entonces Pablo sigue ha sus atrapasueños pero al final que encontro a M. Pablo: Hermano, por fin te encuentro. (En costrucción...) Relaciones Exva: Es una chica que Pablo le conoció en el Mundo Inexistente y se hicieron buenas migas. Neku: Es el líder de la Liga de los Soñadores, se paso 2 semanas estando en Ciudad de Paso, son unos buenos amigos... M: Un encapuchado blanco que ataco a los ciudadanos de Ciudad de Paso y se lo encontró también en un mundo desértico. Al parecer es su hermano mayor y es un nesciente puro que esta con Existencia Vacia. Toni: En el mundo desértico (Donde Pablo se equivoco de mundo) le ayudó cuando estuvo en el suelo y se ayudaron mutuamente, también se encontró en le Vergel Radiante. Rocío: Una chica que reside en el castillo disney y se hicieron buenas migas. Ficha Habilidades y enlaces *'Superbuzeo(スーパー娯楽潜水): '''Puede andar y respirar bajo el agua sin peligro *'Venganza Tiro(リベンジシューティング): Lanza su llave espada despues de recibir un golpe fuerte. *'Ataque deslizante(スライディングアタック):' ataca en forma circular cuando se desliza. *'Rayo celeste(レイセレステ): '''lanza un rayo que se dirije al enemigo o en linea recta segun la llave espada *'Salto evasivo(にくいジャンプ): Salta a la vez que evade del peligro. *'''Super-Planeo(スーパーグライド): '''Planea en el aire a mucha velocidad. *Aura Raid(オーラレイド): 'Cuando Pablo se enlaza con Aura Lion, el se monta sobre Aura Lion y se espampa contra los enemigos y lanza auras. *Paw Groove(足グルーヴ): ''Cuando Pablo se enlaza con Necho Cat, empiezan a bailar y con cada ritmo que dé mas daño causa. *''Trinity Limited(トリニティ限定): 'Cuando Pablo se enlaza con los dos Atrapasueños, los tres se ponen en un circulo, se forma una esfera grande de luz y Pablo la toca con la llave espada y todo de su alrededor lo fulmina *'Bloqueo carga(ロックをロードする): '''Cuando Pablo bloquea, carga contra su enemigo como un contraataque. *'Invocación(起動): 'Cuando Pablo tiene suficiente magia de invocación. Invoca los Jefes Pesadilla (Y tambien el Dragon atrapasueño) y los utiliza como ayudantes y su duración tarda Medio minuto. Frases -Cuando Pablo combate con algien- -''Jayaaaaaaaaaaa!-'' ''-HAAAAAAA!-'' ''-¡YYYAAA!-'' -¡Toma esta!- -¡Vamos! ''-no...ahora no- Pablo debilitado ''-Allá va- Pablo lanzando Cura a todos'' ''-¡Ya me siento mejor!- Pablo curado por un compañero'' ''-Aqui tienes- Pablo dando una pocion'' Frases de Pablo en el combate. No...no puede ser... -Pablo cuando esta derrotado-'' ''¡Metete con algien de tu tamaño! -Cuando pablo se enfrenta a alguien-'' Formas Forma Valiente thumb|right|150px|Pablo en Forma ValienteCuando Pablo toca la emblema de atrapasueños de su ropa, el se vuelve en Forma valiente y se cambia de ropa y la emblema de los atrapasueños se sitúa en la espalda. El Sueño del Reino cambia de forma y porta otra que se llama Ultima Esperanza. Tiene forma de romboides. Cada vez que ataca, lanza auras de llaves espadas (como Aura Lion) y ejecuta un salto que va dirigido al enemigo y lanza bolas de fuego teledirigidos, al final Pablo clava las llaves espadas, el suelo arde y elimina todo enemigo que se le acerca y dura hasta que efectué Salto Ígneo. Poderes y Habilidades Estas son las habilidades o poderes que dispone en Forma Valiente: *'Tiro de aura: Lanza replicas de llaves espadas. *'Tiro ígneo': Lanza replicas pero esta vez queman al enemigo. *'Disparos Piro+++': Dispara bolas de fuego que son teledirigibles y queman al enemigo. *'Piro+++ Llameante': Crea una bola gigante y salen bolas de fuego de ella. *'Salto ígneo': Salta, clava las llaves espadas y arde el suelo. Forma Pesadilla thumb|90px|Forma PesadillaCuando Pablo tiene suficiente poder y esta a las ultimas, le rodea una energía pesadilla y se convierte en un invocador de Pesadillas atrapasueños y esta en Forma pesadilla. Su llave espada cambia a un filo con una empuñadura de emblema de Pesadilla. Ataca más fuerte que su otra forma y dura 45 segundos. Diario de Pablo Día 1 Cuando aprendí a invocar a mis atrapasueños (Necho Cat y Aura lion), Neku dijo: ''-Tienes que cuidarlos, alimentarlos y de vez en cuando jugar con ellos para incrementare fuerza,defensa y magia-'' Así conseguí entrenarles, pero de pronto descubrí que me podía enlazarles conmigo y me entrene a fondo y lo conseguí. ''Dia 2-5'' Siempre y cuando, Neku y sus amigos me necesitaban en hacer misiones de destruir sincorazones. El segundo día, Tuve que hacer un tutorial de cada de los tres. El tercer día, Neku me explico sobre ``Juego de reapers´´ y su historia. Me mencionó de un tal Joshua. Me pareció muy triste y al final era muy feliz, en resumen; me conmocionó El cuarto y quinto ... Complete las misiones del día... Así de golpe y porrazo. ''Dia 6'' Fue un día muy simplón, hice misiones como siempre, pero...Neku me puso aprueba. Nos mediamos y cuando se termino la prueba dijo:-parece que has progresado un poquitín. Necesitas mucho entrenamiento. ''Dia 7'' Estaba registrando toda la ciudad, me encontré sincorazón, me hice un poco fuerte; pero no lo suficiente. De pronto, tuve una idea de entrenar a mis artapasueños en el Flick Rush y me anunciaron un concurso de eliminatorias de Flick Rush, el primero ganaría un premio ' un elixir secreto' y el 2º y 3º tendría otros premios que no sabia que eran.Y dije-Voy a participar para ganar esa pócima secreta-.Yo participe y me asignaron el participante nº 9, había cinco rondas de 1 vs 1.Tenia que utilizar dos atrapasueños en cada ronda, la 1ª ronda era contra Beat con su Cera Terror y Drill Sye.Me costó derrotarlo pero lo hice, El anunciador (que era un monguri) dijo que la siguiente ronda será mañana. ''Dia 8'' Hoy toca la segunda ronda del concurso de eliminatorias y me tocaba luchar contra Ryme con su Me Me bunny. Me era difícil pero era muy rápido y no me daba tiempo para atacar; pero descubrí como derrotarla y era defenderse y contraatacar constantemente y lo hice, gané sin dificultad tras descubrir como defender. Me cruce con Shiki y me dijo ye me preparase mejor porque no piensa perder. ''Dia 9'' En aquel día tenia que luchar contra Shiki con su Wonder Meow y Wheeflower. Con solo unos cuantos goles mis atrapasueños estaban debilitados y pensé en una estrategia.Defender y contraa'tacar; pero las cifras eran baja'''s. '''Pero lo intente y por fin 'gané la ronda. ''Dia 10-11'' En la penúltima ronda tenia que Luchar contra los atrapasueños de Neku. Cambie mi Aura Lion a Neko Cat y Neku tenia su Neko Cat y peleamos justos y épicamente y...¡Gané!.La ultima ronda era contra Ken... Perro en el justo momento. Salto Hockomonkey y todos salieron despavoridos menos Beat,Shiki,Neku y Yo; pero no pudieron y yo solo me quede.Cuando le derroté, un cristal blanco aterrizo entre mis manos. Me lo guarde y todo el mundo volvieron en su sitio. El anunciador me dijo que eso lo consideraría como que a ganado el concurso de eliminatorias.Y conseguí es extraño elixir secreto. Nadie probo abrir ese elixir,es un misterio pero yo pienso abrir. ''Carta Secreta'' Veo que Beat supira cada tres al cuarto, yo personalmente le pregunté porqué tanto suspiro, Beat me contaba que echaba de menos esa comida china que se llama "Ramen", me pregunté como hacerlos y pensé como podia hacer algo divertido para Beat y pienso,"Como puedo hacerlo" Tengo que pensarmelo y ya... Al parecer no tuve otra opción que ir al Vergel radiante, cuando supe que habia algien que se llamaba ¿Tio Ijito... o Jilito? La cuestion era que vendia y al parecer tiene un negocio interdimensional, le pregunte si tenia "Ramen" y bueno... me salió a pedir de boca y resulto que solo me costo unos 750 platines. Bien, tengo que entregarlo en cuanto antes... He llegado a ciudad de paso y me fui donde estaba Beat y le entregé el ramen y Beat se puso tan contento como un gato recibiento todo el cariño del mundo y viene Rhyme a preguntar que es este jaleo, Beat le conto que yo le dí Ramen y Beat me dió las gracias, les dije que mi sueño es ayudar y que todo el mundo fueran feliz y Rhyme me contesto con una voz suspirada que ojala tuviera un sueño, resulta que nunca tuvo un sueño.... Bueno... aquí se termina una e mis azañas de "gracias" P.D: Espero que nadie encuentre este mensaje '' ''Despues de esos acontecimientos, me fuí a mi casa hasta que un mongurí con una carta que escribio Exva y dice esto: "Querido Pablo: Hoy quisiera que vinieses al castillo inexistente, tengo un problema... necesito un acompañante para esta misión del dia porque todos estan ocupados e incluso Jaxun esta ocupado, me lo he pensado y como tu estas dispesto, adelante. Pero si estas ocupado... No se como responderte. Sinceramente, Exva" En cuanto me leí entero la catra hasta el ultimo detalle, me fuí directamente al Mundo Inexistente, menos mal que tuve ese abrigo rojo que me gustaba tanto y me tape la cara con la capucha ¿como es posible tapar la cara con una simple capucha? ¿O es que tiene magia?, Mejor esa teoria se apartaría a un lado, voy coriendo hacia el castillo, no savia por donde entrar, menos mal que era agil y no tarde en descubrir la entrada, tenia que escalar mucho auque tenia miedo de subir más arriba. Descubrí donde estaba la habitación, menos mal que Exva estaba ahí. En cuanto entré en el cuarto de Exva sentí un estirón en mis gemelos, Exva me explicó que la mision se trataba de derrotar 2 sincorazones grandes, menos mal que no me pillo ocupado; entonces nos pusimos en marcha a Villa crepusculo (Aun que me doliera muchisimo los gemelos). Exva iba al 1er sincrazon gigante y yo al segundo. No tarde en encontrarlo, era Lagarto de velo; saqué provecho e invoqué a Wargargole, me pareció tan facil que pensé que solo pasó unos minutos. Me voy al punto de encuentro y no veo a Exva así que le ví que tal iva, resulta que el jefe (Hoja inquebrable) era demasiado fuerte para unu persona, menos mal que lo encontre (estaba donde el lugar mas alto que habia en Villa crepusculo) y lo derrotamos coordinando los ataques e hicimos doble Zaketsuken. Exva me dio las gracias y se va al castillo inexsistente, cuando mire hacia arriba estaba Ken (el jefe), me fuí a ciudad de paso para avisar a Neku que le encontre y le acompañe a Villa crepusculo. Y aquí termina mis hechos. Curiosidades *Pablo significa en latín ``Pequeño e hombre de humildad´´ *Pablo y Balpo tienen una relacion similar como Pit y Pit sombrio. *Pablo es la presentación de Supablo.9 Citas -En cuanto visite hasta el ultimo mundo, Volveré- Pablo a Neku -¡Pienso derrotarte... sea como sea!- Pablo a Espectro -Toni... tengo que confesarte algo... quiero protejer... pero soy demasiado débil como para hacer ese acto tan...- Pablo a Toni -Si tu eres mi parte oscura... ¿No derivas tener mis rasgos negativos?- Pablo a Balpo -No... no permitiré que me sucumbas a la oscuridad- Pablo a Sorlac -No te preocupes, si alguien de tu organización descubren que estas enamorada de mi, se sincero, no saldras mal- Pablo a Exva -Hermano, yo nunca te odiaria por nada del mundo, ¡Vamos ha encontrar a nuestro otro hermano!- Pablo a M -¿Para qué necesitar el poder sí lo tienes todo?... la fé y la amistad es el ingrediente del éxito y no importa si eres débil, patoso, inútil, o lo que se te de mal... si tienes fe y tienes amigos... significa que lo tienes todo- Pablo a Jefe final. Categoría:Seres Completos Categoría:Liga de los Soñadores Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes terminados Categoría:Salvado